


Appraisal [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Conversations, Canon Asexual Character, Consensual, Impromptu Sex-Ed Lessons, Male Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sasha is curious, Voyeurism, and Wilde is willing to explain stuff, sex-favourable asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sasha's not great at sitting on guilt. Currently, the guilt upon which she's uncomfortably perched involves the top of a wardrobe, a warm and sunny morning, and Oscar Wilde in a state of déshabille, as it were.-A follow-up piece to Anything Except Temptation.[A recording of a fic by SingingShantiesAllTheWay]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Appraisal [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Appraisal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832265) by [SingingShantiesAllTheWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay). 



> Nothing will ever come close to the perfection that was the cover for Temptation, but I'm trying to keep things consistent here :) 
> 
> This fic came for me at full force. I was too weak to resist it.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Download

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/appraisal.mp3) | **Size:** 47.1MB | **Duration:** 1:08:26h

## Bloopers

## Download

    * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/appraisal%20bloopers.mp3) | **Size:** 1.70MB | **Duration:** 2:14min

  
---|---


End file.
